


Devil Horns

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: The reader has been hiding a secret from the team and they find out at the worst time
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Devil Horns

“Hotch this section is clear!” You call out, walking away from the room with your gun still pointed in front of you

“You sure about that, princess?” The voice asks, pressing a gun to the back of your head “Come with me sweetie, it’s time to take a walk” He grabs you by the back of the bullet vest and drags you to the middle of the warehouse

“Oh my god! Y/n!” You hear Emily gasp

“E-em i-it’s okay” You stutter out “I-i’ll be fine, just get everyone outta here”

“We’re not leaving you” Spencer says 

Where did Spencer come from?

“I’m not leaving you, Y/n” Spencer adds “You’ll die” His lip wobbles

“Spencer this isn’t the time” You groan, noticing the team walk over to you and the unsub with their guns drawn

“She’s right doe eyes” The unsub “Y'all better get outta here before you see something ugly”

“Let Y/n go” Hotch states calmly “And nobody gets hurt..”

“The only person that’ll be hurt is her father!” He moves the gun to your neck 

“Don’t talk about my father like that!” You growl “You don’t know him like I do”

“Why would Y/n’s father be hurt by this? He died from lung cancer 8 years ago!” Spencer exclaims

“That what she told you?” He turns to face you, his pungent breath clouding your senses “Nothing can kill the King of the Underworld, not even cancer”

“Underworld? What are you talking about?” Derek asks

“He’s lying! Don’t listen to him!” You lie, clenching your jaw when he wacks you over the head with the gun

“Shut it Princess! The Lord is already angry at your disappearance! Imagine how he’d react if you joined the FBI, you’d wish you were dead” He clutches the gun tighter 

“I don’t know what your talking about” You state, trying to calm your fueling anger

“If you won’t tell them the truth...Then perhaps I’ll show them” He yanks you by the hair, dropping the gun and grabbing at your jawline, his sharp nails digging into your skin and roughly pulling back.

You felt the mask you’d worn for so long be pulled back, revealing your true self.

The unsub roughly pushes you forward causing you to land on your hands and knees.

You lay your head on the cool concrete floor, your hands gripping at your head as your horns start protruding out of your head, your nails growing to be claws and your fangs start coming out.

“Aaaah fuck!” You cry, shooting up into the air, your eyes clenched shut as your tail and wings came spouting out at the same time.

The team watched in horror as you changed right before their eyes, the person they’d known for 8 years, was not who they thought she was.

You slowly start drifting to the ground, your bare feet touch the cold floor and you feel everyone's eyes on you

Derek, Emily, JJ and Hotch shake their heads as they walk outside with the cuffed unsub

Spencer just stared at you with fear and betrayal in his features

“S-spencer I-i” You take a step forward, your arm reaching out, but he flinches

“Y-you lied to me…” He says “Did 6 years of our relationship, which was built on honesty...Mean nothing to you?” 

“Spencer please” Your eyes start filling with blood

“N-no, leave me alone” And with that he runs off

“Y/n…” Your head shoots up at the sound of a familiar voice

“Father..” His hand moves to your shoulder, squeezing it gently “I-i should’ve listened to you…”

“It’s alright little devil, you needed to learn the consequences by yourself, I’m proud of you…”

“Thanks dad, it really means a lot to hear it from you”

“Let’s go home” You nod, watching as the area around you combusts into flames, the fire spreading rapidly.

~

Spencer’s POV

  
“I couldn’t look at her” Spencer cries into JJ’s shoulder “All this time and she lied to me, I thought couples were meant to be honest with each other”

“Perhaps Y/n had a good reason not to tell you, I mean, if I was the Devil's daughter, I’d be terrified to tell Will” JJ smooths down Spencers hair “Go and talk to her”

“Y-your right,I-i’ll be right back” Spencer pulls away from JJ’s embrace, turning to walk over to the Warehouse just as it explodes right in front of him, “Oh my god!” He cries, trying to run into the burning building

“Don’t try kid” Derek grabs Spencer by the back of the shirt and drags him away from the fire

“No! Y/n’s in there!” He sputters out

The team move their gaze upwards, watching the atmosphere go smokey.

The sound of a fire engine rips their gaze from the building and they watch as the fire fighters get the fire under control.

As soon as the fire had stopped, Spencer made a run for it, trying to see if he could find you

“Y-y/n!” He calls your name, but there’s no answer “Y/n!” His knees buckle and he falls into a crying heap

“Spencer, Y/n’s gone” JJ places a hand on his shoulder “She probably went back to the underworld or something, it’s very unlikely that the Princess of Hell could die from fire

“B-but..”

~

It had been a few months since you disappeared and Spencer hasn’t been the same.

No longer did he spout off statistics.  
No longer did he attend dinner parties.  
No longer did he converse with people, unless it's for a case.  
He practically shut himself off from the world

It was a quiet Friday afternoon when a scream suddenly was heard throughout the BAU.

From Garcia’s office.

“Demon!” She cries running into the office “There’s a demon in my office! It just appeared!”

Everyone makes a run for her office, guns drawn.

Derek kicks down the door, taking one step in before stopping in his tracks.

There you were.  
In the flesh.  
Well your real flesh that is.

“‘Sup bitches” You give them a peace sign, your tail moving to pat the small fire that you caused

“Y-y/n?” Emily asks

“Yup” You smile a toothy grin 

“W-what are yo-” Derek starts to ask

“Dad let me come back to the BAU, only if I returned home when my shift ends…” You chew your lip, adjusting your leather jacket which adorned a skull with horns on the back “And he wants to meet you guys”

“The Devil wants to meet us? I’ve heard it all…” Hotch mutters “Alright everyone, back to work”

Everyone starts piling out, but Spencer stays glued to the spot, your whole demeanor changes

“Spencer...I’m sorry fo-” But Spencer cuts you off

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, it was something you obviously weren’t prepared to talk about-” You cut Spencer off by crashing your lips against his.

He responded almost immediately, his arms circling your waist but being careful as not to hurt your wings.   
Your tail instinctively wraps around him bringing him closer to you. Finally, you break apart 

“I love you, Spencer Reid, always have, always will,” He gives you a teary smile

“C-can I-i” He gestures to your horns

“O-oh! Y-yeah, sure go ahead” You bow your head slightly and allowing him to gently touch your horns

“It's so firm” He comments, tracing the pattern on the horn

"That's what she said" You snorted

~

It had been a few hours since you returned to the BAU and you were currently completing some paperwork

“Come on Spencer, spit it out” You say not looking up

“H-how did you-”

“I’m sitting right in front of you, and I can feel you trying to pluck up the courage to ask me something so spit it out” You sigh capping the pen and looking up

“D-do your wings actually work? Like can you fly?” He asks

“Why don’t we test that theory, pretty boy” You stand up, holding a hand out for him to take


End file.
